You and I
by ClumsyKoala
Summary: Kenny has always felt a little lonely and he's longing to change that. Will he find the best friend he's been looking for, or will he discover something much more important? High School fic. K2.


**A/N: Hey, so this is the first fic I'm starting for my 'fresh start' as I like to call it. I stopped writing fanfics about a year ago because I just had too many and it all got a bit out of control. Also I kind of strayed away from South Park for a while, but now I'm back and ready to start again. This fic started as a collab fic, but nothing happened after the first chapter and it was kind of left hanging so I decided to carry on writing it by myself because it received so many amazing comments on my DA account. That and the fact that K2 has become one of my favourite pairings :D **

**So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park :(**

* * *

><p>Kenny pulled the zip of his parka up a little further in an unsuccessful attempt to shield his face from the cold as he walked the cold, dark streets of South Park. He had to get out of that shack his parents called a house, his mom and dad had been fighting again, and Kenny found that even harder to watch than when they were off their heads on drugs. He decided to go to the park, since it was probably the most peaceful place in town at this hour.<p>

It was at times like this that Kenny realized just how lonely he was. He was the only person in town without a best friend. There had been many possible candidates, but as the years drifted by they all seemed to leave him for someone better. Craig gravitated towards Tweek, Stan and Kyle became more or less inseparable and even Cartman somehow ended up dragging Butters into his evil schemes.

Kenny had many friends, but not a best friend. He had no one to run to with his problems and secrets, no one to go on wild adventures with... at least not anymore. Kenny didn't particularly mind though. What really bothered him was that nagging little voice at the back of his mind, which always seemed to ask the same questions:

Is it my fault?

Is it because I'm poor?

Am I really that pathetic?

And the most troubling: Will I be alone forever?

These questions constantly plagued Kenny's thoughts, even more so when he was alone. So the whole taking-a-walk-to-clear-his-head thing wasn't exactly going as planned. In fact the whole idea was abandoned when he finally reached the park and the familiar red curls of a certain Jew caught his eye. Kyle was sprawled out on a bench, seemingly asleep, but Kenny knew he wouldn't be foolish enough to stay out in these temperatures and risk hypothermia. Kyle was too sensible to do something like that.

Kenny let out a chuckle as he approached the Jewish teen "Dude, I could see your hair from a mile away." He laughed. Only when Kyle didn't respond Kenny's smile abruptly fell. "Kyle?" Kenny questioned, gently poking the red headed teen.

Kyle rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes sleepily "Kenny?" He asked, pressing his hand to his head dizzily. "What are you doing here? Where's Stan?"

Kenny was highly concerned by the dullness of Kyle's usually more vibrant, green eyes and the way he stared of into the distance as he fought off sleep. "Kyle, how long have you been out here?" Kenny asked, crouching to Kyle's level and helping him to sit up.

"A while," Kyle answered drowsily, his voice sounding weaker than usual. "Stan said he was going to get Wendy, so I've been waiting for them." He explained. "That was a while ago now though."

The Jewish teen fell forwards, forcing Kenny to catch him and push him back up onto the bench. "KYLE!" Kenny shouted, beginning to panic. He knew that it would be dangerous to let Kyle sleep in this state.

"Hmmm?" Kyle mumbled.

"You have to stay awake ok?" Kenny asked, pushing some hair out of the Jewish teen's face. "Can you do that for me?"

"Ok," Kyle nodded. "I'll try."

"Good, now let's get you home." Kenny stated. The blond grabbed both of Kyle's hands, pulling him up into a standing position. Then he hooked Kyle's left arm over his shoulders, holding it in place with his left hand as his free arm snaked around Kyle's waist in order to support his weight. He began to walk, making sure that Kyle stayed both upright and awake as he went.

"Kenny?" Kyle questioned.

"Yeah?" Kenny answered.

"Stan's not coming back is he?" Kyle replied, his head lulling onto Kenny's shoulder.

The blond teen felt an unexpected surge of anger at this question. How could Stan just leave him like that? For Wendy? Kyle was his best friend; he could have at least called and told him that he wasn't going to turn up. Kenny was absolutely certain that he would be a better best friend than that. Pushing aside his irritation, Kenny let out a sigh and answered "No Kyle, Stan isn't coming back. Not tonight anyway."

"Oh," Kyle mumbled. "Ok." For some inexplicable reason Kenny felt his chest clench at the disappointed tone to Kyle's voice, almost as if Kenny could feel Kyle's hurt.

"Kyle, has Stan ever done this before?" Kenny asked. "Ditched you for Wendy I mean."

"He doesn't ditch me for her," Kyle argued, causing Kenny to grin a little. Even in this state he had a fiery, defiant attitude. "He just... he..." Kyle paused, realizing he couldn't think of a way to finish the sentence. "He doesn't ditch me for her ok?"

"Whatever you say dude," Kenny replied calmly. "Just seems to me like he does, that's all. I guess I could always be wrong though."

"You are wrong," Kyle responded. They walked in silence for a while, until Kyle interrupted with a groan of "K-kenny?"

"Yeah?" Kenny answered anxiously.

"I'm c-cold." Kyle shivered, nuzzling into the blond.

"Oh, so you're only just noticing this, are you?" Kenny chuckled, although he felt a blush creep along his face at the close proximity of the red head. "Well, we're almost th-"

"Hold me closer," Kyle demanded, cutting Kenny's sentence short as he flung his other arm around Kenny's neck in an unexpected burst of energy, pressing his face against Kenny's neck.

Kenny instantly froze, his blush only growing in intensity. "Kyle," He warned. "You're half way towards a coma, you don't know what you're doing right now," Kenny stated, mostly to reassure himself because he knew Kyle wasn't listening to him properly.

"Yeah I do," Kyle argued in an almost child-like way. "So what? I'm not allowed to hug my best friend now?" He questioned.

Kenny's ocean blue eyes widened upon hearing that sentence. Did Kyle really see him as a best friend? He shook his head reminding himself of the fact that Kyle wasn't in the right frame of mind at that moment. "Stan is your best friend Kyle." Kenny corrected.

"Really?" Kyle inquired. "Do you see him helping me to get home safely? No, he's at Wendy's house right now doing God only knows what and he's forgotten all about me. Besides I'm allowed to have two best friends, there's no rule book saying that I can only have one." The Jewish teen ranted sleepily. "Now shut up and hug me back."

"Ok, ok. You don't have to be so demanding." Kenny grinned, wrapping his arms around Kyle and beginning to walk forwards again, taking Kyle with him. "Besides you'll probably forget all about this conversation by the time you wake-" His sentence ended too soon again as he felt Kyle's lips press against his neck through the thin, worn material of his parka. "K-Kyle, did you just kiss my neck?" He asked, half shocked and half nervous.

"Uh... no." Kyle answered, although he seemed to tense slightly. "N-no I didn't."

Kenny was about to argue, but he quickly realized that they had reached Kyle's street. Shifting Kyle's weight a little, he soon located the right house and practically carried the sleeping boy up his front steps. "Kyle, we're here." He stated, shaking the red head a little and knocking on the door.

"Mmm hmm." Kyle mumbled, finding it considerably more difficult not to fall asleep.

After a few moments of silence the door flung open to reveal Kyle's extremely worried looking mother. "KYLE! YOU HAD US SO WORRIED! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN?" She yelled, obviously not realizing that he was half asleep.

"I found him sleeping in the park Mrs. Broflovski." Kenny explained nervously. "So I woke him up and brought him back here."

Kyle was snatched out of Kenny's arms quicker than he could blink "OH MY! IS HE ALRIGHT?" Kyle's mom questioned, clutching Kyle in her arms.

"Um, well, he kept saying he was cold." Kenny answered. "I managed to keep him awake for a while, but now I think-"

"I'm alright mom," Kyle mumbled sluggishly, his eyes now closed. "Don't worry." Then he slumped against her shoulder, sleep finally taking over.

Kyle's mom turned to face Kenny "Thank you for bringing him home. That was a very responsible thing for you to do." She stated.

"You're wel-" Once again Kenny was interrupted, this time by the door slamming in his face. He smiled weakly "He's more like his mom than he thinks," he said to himself as he turned to walk away.

However, with the sudden absence of what little body heat Kyle had, Kenny noticed that he now felt lonelier than ever.


End file.
